fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Greenwood Paradise
The Greenwood Paradise is a large, temperant forested area. Monsters such as Rathalos, Anjanath, and Seltas make their homes here. Layout * Base Camp #1: A small, enclosed space surrounded by dead trees. * Area 1: A large, grassy clearing surrounded by trees. Small bushes are scattered around the clearing. * Area 2: An area surrounded by trees. A large log sticks out of the ground near the bottom left corner of the room, which can be jumped off. A small stream of water runs through the middle of the area. * Area 3: A grassy area that rises up into a hill. The hill itself is covered in tall grass and blooming flowers. The hill then leads down into more of the lush forest. * Area 4: Another forested area. Old stumps litter the ground. * Area 5: A large area with only shallow water blanketing the floor. Large rocks also rise from the ground. * Area 6: A small area with a pond located on the left side of the locale. The hunter can fish in this pond. * Area 7: A large, cavernous area with a large aperture in the ceiling. It slightly resembles the inside of a beehive and is the only area that Vespoid Queen can be fought in. * Area 8: A large, brush filled zone. A massive tree rests in the middle of the area which can be climbed on. * WIP Food Chain Bottom * Great Faltarnos * Hypnocatrice * Vespoid Queen * Seltas * Spisakama Middle * Banbaro * Rathian * Condokuna * Viridian Hypnocatrice * Silver Hypnocatrice Top * Rathalos * Azure Rathalos * Seltas Queen * Deviljho * Savage Deviljho * Bazelgeuse * Rajang * Furious Rajang * Fulgur Anjanath * Tigrex * Ebony Odogaron * Zinogre * Nargacuga * Glavenus * Espinas * Akura Vashimu Special * Kirin * Fulhemus Endemic Life * Paratoad: A toad that releases paralyzing gas on impact. Its effect is potent enough to paralyze even large monsters. * Revolture: A carrion-eating bird that scavenges meat from carcasses. It is often spotted flying above large monsters. * Dung Beetle: A beetle known to roll balls of monster dung. This process hardens the dung into fine Slinger ammo. * Omenfly: Insects that emit light from their tails. They usually glow white but will glow red when in danger. * Vipernewt: Newts famed for unusual fangs protruding from their upper jaw. A favorite among scientists. * Temperate Pteryx: Primitive birds that roam temperate forests. They fly from treetop to treetop, searching for food. * Forest Pteryx: A rare bird. Though it resembles fossilized species, it also has unprecedented physical features. * Temperate Owl: An owl that makes its home in the Greenwood Paradise. Their red eyes make them unique among owls. * Goldenfry: A small, rare fish that glitters like gold, and whose beautiful scales sell for just as much. * Great Goldenfry: A jumbo-sized goldenfry. Not only is it bigger, its color and luster rival the finest craftsman's art. Quest Low Rank High Rank Battle Theme Category:Areas Category:Scholarworld